It Had to be You
by KubotaGirl91
Summary: This is Spinelli's origin story. It's not your average Recess fanfic, so brace yourselves.
1. Escape

Her hands grazed the molded wood steps in her small house. The damp, mildew smell was normal for her as she rested her head on the step she was laying on. A tall, fat man with a scruffy beard that covered nearly all of his face, stood at the base of the stairs.

"Ashley, I'm on my way to a meeting. Listen to your brother. I'll be home soon." And with that he turned, grabbed his flannel lumberjack button-up and left the small house.

Ashley blinked, still resting on the step, as a tear rolled down her face. She knew father didn't have a meeting. She knew where he was going. She knew the kind of man her father was, and her brother was no better. She knew these things, and she was only six. Normal six year olds are sitting in front of the television watching Sesame Street or learning how to ride a bike. They have mom's that teach them how to tie their shoes or take them grocery shopping. Most kids would complain about the shopping, but Ashley would give her left leg to even have a mom to take her. Instead she has a drunk father and a nasty brother, who both blame her for her mothers death.

"Oh Ashley," A voice chimed behind her at the top of the stairs. She knew who it was and she didn't want to acknowledge him. "Ashley, dad just left. It's time to play."

She closed her eyes, wishing he would just go away and leave her alone.

"Ashley, get up here right now!" He yelled. Bradley was her fourteen year old brother that never saw Ashley as an adorable little sister, but as a toy to fill his sick fantasies.

Ashley squeezed her eyes shut as more tears spilled from them. She rolled over and looked up into his twisted face, a cigarette hung from his lips. He looked like her father without a beard. He inhaled, the cherry glowing red, and exhaled, smoke billowing from his lips and nose.

"The sooner we do this, the better."

_You're stupid. _Ashley thought to herself. She didn't know what else to think. She was never harsh or mean, at least, she wasn't like Bradley.

He stomped down the stairs and grabbed her arm, dragging her up into the hallway with him. She tried to struggle, she tried to get out of his grip, but being eight years older than her, he was much stronger.

"You always fight it. Why can't you, for once, just let it happen?" He demanded, taking another drag from his cigarette. He pushed her into his room and closed the door.

"Bradley, please," Ashley pleaded. He stepped closer and gripped her shoulder. She started to sob quietly, because she knew that if she cried louder than a whisper, she would be met with a black eye, again.

Bradley pulled down the strap of her dress, mumbling words Ashley couldn't understand, big words. He bend down and pressed his lips on her neck, running his fingers through her long, black hair.

"B-Bradley, please sto-" He yanked on her hair, pulling her head back.

"Shut up, bitch." He hissed in her ear.

The tears wouldn't stop, the crying wouldn't cease. He pushed her to the floor and climbed on top, unbuttoning his jeans.

She couldn't take it any more. Ashley fumbled for anything she could get her hands on. Her survival instincts kicked in. She let her mind take over, to do anything that would get him off before it was too late. She felt around on the old shag carpet and brushed her hand on something hard. She didn't know what it was, but she gripped it hard and swung. The object crashed against Bradley's head and he fell to the side, yelling in pain. Ashley stood up and ran out the bedroom and down the stairs. She didn't grab a coat, she didn't grab her shoes. She just grabbed the door knob of the front door and ran. She ran as hard as she could down the street. The warm summer night felt hot on her bare arms. Her feet pattered on the cement, slowing pace when she started to lose her breath.

She finally stopped running and then stopped moving altogether. She turned and looked behind her and found no one was following. Ashley could finally breath normally, knowing Bradley wasn't following her anymore. She look at her hand where she was still clenching the blunt object. It was a snow globe, one she recognized as her mothers. The glass bulb was shattered and blood was dripping from it. She dropped the object and stepped back, fear racing through her veins.

_What if I killed him?_

Ashley started to run again. The farther she got, the better. She turned corners and found herself at a dead end, a cul de sac. She started walking to the nearest house that seemed the least scariest. The door was painted a bright red and hung by the peep hole was a gold "D". She approached the door and knocked. There was shuffling beyond the door and finally someone answered. A small boy about her age with light brown hair and a bright red ball cap resting on his head. She didn't know him, of course she wouldn't. Her father never sent her to school.

"Theodor, who's at the door?" A woman called from inside the house.

"Some girl..." The boy said, eyeing Ahley.

The woman walked up behind the boy and looked at Ashley. Immediately Ashley began to cry.

"Oh my goodness, she's hurt," The woman scooped Ashley into her arms and carried her inside. The house smelled of warm biscuits and butter. It was warm and inviting and Ashley knew she had chosen the correct house.

"Don't send me back," She sobbed. She couldn't go back.

A tall man came into view and took Ashley's hands and examined the damage. She didn't even realize her hand was cut from the glass of the snow globe.

"Easy fix," He said, giving Ashley a smile.

She sniffed and smiled back.

"What's your name sweetie?" The woman asked.

"Ashley," The girl squeaked. "Ashley Hensley."

"Hello Ashley. My name is Janet and this is Sam," She put her hand on the mans shoulder. "This is our son Theodor, and this," The woman reached around a corner and pulled on a girls sleeve. "This is Becky, Theodor's older sister." The girl was slim and pretty with shoulder length brown hair like her brother and soft brown eyes. She smiled and waved.

"Ashley, could you tell us where you live?" Janet asked.

"No." She said. "I can't back there. He'll hurt me again," She reached up and touched the back of her head where Bradley pulled her hair.

"Where did he hurt you?"

She suddenly felt like a hermit crab. She didn't want to answer any questions. But she also knew that in order to stay, she would have to say something. She finally lifted her shirt, but not too high, and revealed the brown, yellow, black and blue discoloration in her ribs and stomach.

"Oh boy. Kids, to your room. We need to talk to miss Hensley alone." Sam demanded.

Becky left without question, but Theodor was a bit harder to let go. He finally left and the adults brought Ashley into their living room, giving her a glass of milk and some packaged cookies to keep her calm. They asked her to tell them everything about her family. So she did, to the best ability a six year old could do.

The two adults looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Ashley, how would you like to stay with us for a while, until we can figure out a permanent plan?" Sam asked.

"You mean, I don't have to go back?" She asked.

"No. You do not have to go back if you don't want to." Janet replied with a warm smile.

"Thank you!" Ashley leaped off the couch and embraced the couple in a hug.


	2. Crash

She didn't know what a court room was, but she knew she was going there today, on this hot August Saturday. She said the words in her head a hundred times, "k-ort house. Ka-ort house. Court house." She liked to think she was smarter than most kids her age, at least, street smart. She had never gone to school and she hardly ever socialized with other children her own age. But she knew for a fact she was smarter than this Theodor kid.

He was sitting next to her in the van, both propped up on booster seats, kicking each other for leg space.

"Move it, girl!" Theodor demanded.

"Stop it!" Ashley complained.

"Okay you two, chill out. We're almost there," Janet commented, slapping Theodor lightly on the leg.

Sure enough, they pulled into a large parking garage of a brick building in the city. Ashley suddenly felt nervous. She knew today was a big day for her, the day she would be completely done with her last family and she would get a new one. Sam turned the engine off and stepped out. Janet slid open Ashley's side door open and unbuckled her seat belt.

"Have you ever been to the city Ashley?" She asked sweetly. Janet's hair was in a tight bun on the top of her head and she wore pretty pearl earing's. Everyone was dressed up for this meeting, including Ashley who wore a light material black dress and white sandals.

"No, I haven't." Ashley replied.

"We'll, how about after the boring meeting, we take you kids to the park. We packed extra clothes to change into," Her smile filled Ashley with warmth and comfort. Why couldn't she stay with these people forever?

Janet helped Ashley out of the van while Sam helped Theodor. They walked across the parking garage holding hands, but instead of going to the building entrance, they walked towards a sleek black car. A woman stepped out, with thick, short black hair and round glasses perched on her nose. She wore a black suit and pointy heals. A man stepped out from the other side, he was short and pudgy with a bushy mustache. He was also wearing a suit with a funny looking hat. Ashley felt shy and stepped closer to Janet.

"Ashley, this is Flo and Bob Spinelli. If things go correctly, they will be your new family. They're very close to our family and they're very nice." Janet said, kneeling to Ashley's height.

"Hello Ashley, it's so nice to finally meet you," Bob kneeled down too and extended his hand.

"Hi," Ashley squeaked, taking his hand for a shake.

A beeping noise filled the garage and Flo looked at her watch.

"Don't mean to rush, but if we don't hurry, we'll miss the appointment with the judge," Flo closed the car door and picked up a brief case. "Ashley, do you want to hold my hand?" She held out her hand for Ashley to take. She hesitated but something inside her told her to do it. And so far her gut instinct hasn't been wrong, so she took the lady's hand and walked with her and the rest of the adults into the court house.

* * *

><p>"And why shouldn't I put the young girl into foster care?" A tall, skinny man in a large black, long sleeved shirt asked. He scared Ashley because he sounded mean.<p>

"It would be in the best interest of Ashley to be put into a home that wouldn't break her down. The foster system is a terrible place if you've come from a home like hers," Janet held out a folder and gave it to the bailiff who handed it to the judge. He leafed through the pages, stopping at a few to take the information in.

"I see. And you believe Mr. and Mrs. Spinelli would be a good fit for her?"

"I do."

"Well, I purpose a six month trial. If Ashley still hasn't adjusted to a new life in a new home and doesn't seem like she's making progress with school, I will enforce the movement to send her into foster care." The judge banged the baffle onto his desk. "We're adjourned." And with that, he stood up and walked out through a door behind his chair.

Everyone let out a deep sigh. Theodor, who sat next to Ashley the whole time, played on his GameBoy, not realizing that the meeting was over.

"That could have gone a lot worse." Janet said.

"Oh I know. What time should we come over?" Flo asked, packing up the brief case.

"Tomorrow, you can join us for dinner."

Flo bent down and looked Ashley in the eyes. She gave her a warm smile and touched her cheek.

"I hope you will be very happy with us, dear." And with that, Flo kissed her on the forehead and walked away with Bob.

"Come along, Ashley, Theodor. We have a park to go play at." Sam said, taking Theodor's video game away from him.

"Hey!" He protested by stomping his foot on the ground.

Ashley giggled at the ridiculous behavior as they made their way to the parking garage. Janet and Sam helped the children into their seats and buckled them in.

"You know," Ashley whispered to Theodor. "This is our last day together."

"So?" Theodor whispered back, giving her an ugly face.

"So, I just wanted to say thank you." She snorted and stuck her tongue out at him. He shoved her arm and she shoved back. The kids bickered back and forth about who was tougher and Janet kept shushing them.

Next thing they knew, the van was upside-down. Ashley couldn't focus on anything except her own screams of fear. Someone had hit their van and sent them flying off the road. It rolled into a ditch, glass shattering in all directions. When the minute long roll finally ceased, everything was still. Ashley looked around, she was hanging upside-down in her booster seat. Theodor was knocked unconscious and dangled from his seatbelt like a puppet. The site of his body and the amount of blood in the van caused Ashley to faint, blacking out.


	3. Knowing

The hospital was buzzing with doctors and nurses frantically racing about trying to get the crash patients into surgery. There were five in the accident; an elderly woman who ran a red light who sustained minor head trauma, a woman in her early thirties with a broken arm and deep cuts, a man, presumed to be the woman's husband, with a concussion, four broken ribs, a shattered elbow and broken femur. There were also two small children involved with the most injuries; a young boy who lost a lot of blood from a head injury and a young girl with similar head injuries but not as much blood lost, both in a coma.

Hours passed while the adults waited in their room for news of the children while they recovered from their own surgeries. Janet rested her head on her pillow, feeling nauseous from the pain medication. A knock came from the door and a doctor stepped in. He held a clip board in his arms as he walked into the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Detwiller? I'm doctor Smith. I did the surgery on your son, Theodor. I wanted you to know that everything went fine. He's okay and in a recovery room in the children's ward. He will have a headache and might not remember exactly what happened. But I wanted to talk to you about the young girl that came in with you. We didn't have any medical records on her, no history of vaccines or anything, not even a check up. Is she your daughter?"

"No," Sam said, sitting up in his bed. Janet made a mental note to thank the hospital for giving them duel rooms for recovery. "She was a young girl who showed up at our door. We just got court ordered to have her live with a family friend. We were just leaving the court house to go to the park."

"I see. She did suffer from head trauma. We underwent some minor surgery and she is awake. It looked iffy at first, since she wasn't waking up, we thought he might have gone into a coma. But she did wake up but does not remember who she is or where she came from. It's a mild amnesia and can be treated with therapy."

"Thank you doctor." Janet nodded her head and Doctor Smith left the couple alone in their room. "Do you know what this means?" Janet asked her husband.

"No." Sam wasn't very quick to pick up on his wife's ideas.

"She can't remember. She can't remember who father or her mother, and most importantly, she can't remember her brother. This is our chance, Flo and Bob's chance, to condition her. She's a sweet kid, but with those memories so fresh in her mind she can run at her full potential. She won't stay in a room alone with anyone unless I'm with her, even the bathroom. That boy took away something of hers that she will never get back. This is our chance."

Sam thought about this for a moment. It did seem hopeful, but something was nagging at him.

"What if she remembers. What will that do to her?"

"I think it's a risk we need to take. When she gets older, she'll understand." Janet said.

Sam couldn't shake the feeling that something about this plan was very wrong. Lying to a little girl about her life?

"I don't know love. I guess we can give it a try, but if she catches on, you, me, Flo and Bob need to sit her down and explain everything. In the three weeks that she has stayed with us, I feel like I got a second daughter over night."

Janet nodded, thinking over the offer.

"Deal."

Further down the hospital halls into the childrens ward, sitting up in her bed was Ashley. Next to her was a boy who had been asleep since she had woken up. She had a lot of stuffed animals that the nice nurses would drop by with and some books, but she didn't want to play. She wanted answers. She couldn't quite remember her name or who her parents were. She couldn't remember where she came from or if she had any friends. She thought long and hard until a small noise broke her concentration. She turned her head to the bed next to her; the boy was waking up.

"Holy cow, my head hurts." He mumbled. He ticked his tongue in his dry mouth, looking around for some water.

"Here you go," Ashley handed the boy a small juice box that was sitting on her lunch tray that she didn't touch.

The boy gave her a funny look but took the box anyway and sipped.

"Thanks," he said, still eyeing her.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"That's funny."

"Why?"

"Because you know me. I'm your friend." The boy said.

"Are we friends? Why don't I remember...?"

"Yeah. My name's Theodor. My sisters name is Becky-"

"And my name?"

Theodor's jaw dropped.

"You don't even know your name?"

She shook her head.

"Ashley. Your name is Ashley."

The two kids looked up at the door and saw a woman standing in the doorway. It was Janet.

"Mommy!" Theodor cried.

Janet ran to her son's bedside and gave him a hug. She kissed his head and hugged him more. Ashley suddenly felt lonely. No one was rushing through the door to give her hugs or kisses or checking to see if she was okay. She was okay, wasn't she? I mean, she thinks there was an accident, which is why she was in the hospital. If this woman and boy know who she is, then maybe she was in an accident with them. Wasn't there someone else? A man?

A knock on the door and a new couple walked into the room.

"Flo, Bob," Janet stood up and greeted the couple with a hug.

"Mom?"

"Shush, Theodor."

"Ashley, we're so glad you're okay!" The woman, Flo, runs over to Ashley's bed and pulls her into a hug. "I know you're having some memory problems, but we're here to help you. After all, you are our daughter."

Theodor's jaw dropped again and was about to say something when his mother gave him a look that was far more scary than his sister in the morning, meaning if he opened his mouth, he would wind up in a cemetery than in a hospital.

"Daughter? You mean, you're my mother?" Ashley asked, looking up at the woman.

"Of course. You always have and you always will."

_I guess it's true. I mean, I guess I kind of look like her, with green eyes and black hair. Besides, why would adults lie?_ Ashley thought to herself. She then smiled at the woman and embraced her in a new kind of hug. A hug that felt like it was over due to Ashley.

"I'll go see about checking the kids out so we can get home. Becky will want a status update." Janet said, standing up.

"Where is she?" Theodor asked.

"She went home with Janice after school. I called Janice's mother when I woke up."

"And dad?" I suddenly hit Theodor about the welfare of his father.

"He will need a wheelchair until his arm or his leg heals. But other than that, he's perfectly fine, and will be much better once he knows that you're awake." She gave the boy another kiss and walked out of the room with Flo and Bob.

Ashley looked over at Theodor and he just shrugged his shoulders.


	4. Spinelli

Ashley sat on the floor of the living room watching TV with her dad and older brother, Joey. They were watching wrestling, which Ashley had no idea it was so much fun to watch. She sat cross-legged, munching on some potato chips when Joey suddenly stood up, huffed something about how weird this was and left the room. Ashley looked up at her father and frowned.

"Don't worry Pumpkin, he had a bad day at school. I'll go talk to him. Let me know if the Crusher does anything exciting." Bob stood up and left the room in the direction of Joey. He was standing in the kitchen by the sink, rinsing out a dark blue mug.

"What's going on?" Bob asked.

"I can't pretend I grew a sister over night." He complained. The fourteen year old boy turned to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup. His parents always made fun of him for drinking coffee. 'Joey's drinking a cup of joe' they would say.

"We talked about this. You're mother has always wanted a baby girl and I know for a fact that you've always wanted a little brother or sister, and now is our chance to have that. She doesn't remember her past life, and that's for the better. We can give her something she's never had, a loving family. If you can just get passed this, we can be that family for her."

Joe sipped on the coffee and thought.

"What happens when she realizes we don't have any baby pictures of her?"

Bob didn't think of that, and he's sure Flo didn't either.

"We will figure that out when it comes along, but right now, that six year old needs us."

They heard Ashley holler at the TV and started laughing. Joey had to admit, he had always wanted a little sister, a little tom-boy sister.

"Okay, I'll give it a try." Joey said, leaving the kitchen.

The three sat around the TV for the remaining of the match when Flo walked in and took Ashley's chips.

"Time for bed kiddo. You start school tomorrow. First day for first graders." She helped Ashley off the floor and walked her to her bedroom that Flo and Bob rushed to finish before Ashley arrived. Ashley brushed her teethe and crawled under the covers.

"Mom, is school scary?" Ashley squeaked before the lights were turned off. Flo stopped and turned around, looking at her new daughter.

"Of course not sweetie," She stepped over some clothes and sat on the edge of Ashley's bed. "And do you know what we do when we're scared in this family?"

Ashley shook her head.

"We puff up our chests and never show that we're afraid. And I know you can do that. It's deep inside you, bravery."

Ashley smiled and rested her head on her pillow.

"Good night mom."

"Good night Ashley," Flo stood up and turned off the lights, leaving Ashley to drift off into her dreams.

* * *

><p>"Joey! Wait up!" Ashley chased her brother down the block to catch up with him. The local schools were walking distance from the house's in the neighborhood, so busses didn't usually run this close. Ashley kept running and tripped on a shoelace. She scraped up her hands and ruined her new jeans. She started to cry and that got Joey's attention. He stopped walking and headed back to Ashley.<p>

"Don't cry. Spinelli's don't cry, and you're a Spinelli." He lifted up her hands to inspect the damage. They were just scraped up and red from the impact. He checked her knees that had the most damage.

"Thank you." Ashley sniffed.

"Hey, we're family. It's what we do. Now come on, we don't want to be late for school." He lifted her arms and helped her up off the ground.

"Yeah," she said, brushing dirt off her legs. They started on their way to school again and this time Joey stayed in step with her, making sure she would be alright.

They continued to walk in silence until they reached the front entrance to the elementary school. Joey turned to face her and knelt down. He brushed off her shoulders and adjusted her backpack.

"I want you to have something," Joey pulled off his back pack and unzipped the big pocket. "I've had this for a very long time and it's brought me a lot of luck." He pulled out an orange beanie hat. It was old and extremely worn. Joey pulled out Ashley's pony tail and placed the hat on top of her head. It was a bit big on her, but she didn't care. She smiled and big grin in his direction.

"Thank you Joey!" She squealed. She leaped into his arms and gave him a big hug.

"Alright, alright. Get to school." He stood up.

"Can you, um, show me my class?" Ashley was so scared to get lost in this big building.

"Okay, but just for today, so you better remember what class it is."

They started to walk into the building when someone pushed by. He was small and scrawny with a round face and curly red hair.

"Watch where you're going." Joey scuffed at the kid. He stuck his tongue out at the two and ran inside. "Come on Ash, I don't want you late for your first day."

"What about you being late?" She suddenly regretted asking him to walk her. She should have been more considerate of Joey's needs as well as hers.

"Don't worry about me."

They walked down the halls where kids were laughing and talking about their summer vacation.

"Here it is, room one-eighty-six," Joey pointed to the door that had bright glittery numbers on it.

"Joey Spinelli?" A woman stepped out of the classroom. She was tall and wore a floor length flower dress with sandals. Her long blonde hair was braided in the back and she had big round glasses perched on her nose.

"Hello Mrs. Rosendale." The woman pulled Joey into a hug.

"Who is this?"

"Ashley, my sister."

"I didn't know you had a sister," She knelt down to Ashley's height and smiled. "Hello Ashley, I'm Mrs. Rosendale."

"Ashley is going to be in your class this year," Joey said, patting Ashley's head.

"Oh is she? Will she go by the same nick name too?" She winked at Joey and he laughed.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Nick name?" Ashley asked.

"Mrs. Rosendale went to school with Dad. He had a nick name, Spinelli, which is our last name. When I started school, I went by the same name. Now that you're in school, you can go by Spinelli too."

Ashley smiled.

"Okay," She said.

"Alright little lady, I get to get to school myself. I'll be back here after school to pick you up. Just meet me outside of this classroom. Okay?"

"Okay."

Joey ruffled her hat and walked away.

"Come along Spinelli, it's almost time to start class," Mrs. Rosendale lead her into the classroom where twenty children ran around the room screaming and laughing. Someone in particular caught her eye. A boy in a bright red baseball cap who stood over a tower of building blocks. Theodor.

She walked right over to him and smiled.

"I Theo-"

"No! I don't go by that name anymore. It's too annoying. I go by TJ now." TJ huffed.

"And I don't go by Ashley anymore either. My big brother gave me his old nick name, Spinelli, our last name."

TJ was about to say something but his mothers warnings filled his head, so he closed his mouth and smiled at the girl standing in front of him.

"You're my only friend, TJ."

"That's okay, Spinelli. We can make friends together. And I get a feeling we will be best friends for a long time." He gave her a light punch in the arm and she did the same back.


	5. Skip

Spinelli laid on her back in the grass. A girl was next to her, her name was Gretchen, and a boy was on the other side, TJ. She tilted her head back to see two more face, Mikey and Vince. They all were laying in the grass on their backs, arms stretched out in the shape of a star.

The school year was almost over and Spinelli had made many friends, but these four were her closest. Gretchen, who was more girly than she would have liked, is actually her most closest friend of the four. TJ was there first, but there was something about having a girl as a friend when you're also a girl that makes it different.

"I want to be a professional basketball player," Vince said, gazing into the clouds. He was the most athletic out of all of them. His dad signed him up for any sport they can squeeze into their schedule. Spinelli thought back to his birthday party, an All Star themed birthday bash, equipped with his own ball bit painted like baseballs and basket balls.

"I want to be a poet," Mikey sang, throwing his hands in the air. He was a big teddy bear. When Spinelli first met him, he seemed scary. He was much bigger than the other kids, almost the size of the fourth grader. But she caught him chasing a butterfly on the playground and cried when he tripped and scraped up his knee's.

"I want to be a scientist." Gretchen said a matter of fact. She was the smartest of the all of them. She wore big glasses like Mrs. Rosendale and wore her hair in pig tales like Spinelli. She also constantly wore dresses, which Spinelli could never understand why anyone would wear a dress when they played in the dirt.

"I'm going to open my own joke shop, fit with all the right joke for all the wrong moments," TJ giggled at the thought.

"I'm going to be a professional wrestler. The Crusher will be my couch and I will win every match." Spinelli said.

The five of them laughed, thinking about what they wanted to be when they grew up. Career day was tomorrow at the middle school and both TJ and Spinelli's older siblings were attending. They started talking about their plans in the middle of the playground, giggling and enjoying each other. Spinelli kept thinking how lucky she was to have friends. She can't remember ever having them before, and now here she was with four other people who felt the same way. She never saw these guys with anyone else but themselves.

"So guys, my birthday party is this weekend," Gretchen started, sitting up. She reached into her dress pocket and pulled out four envelopes and handed them to the group. "It's Einstein themed. Can you come?"

"Yeah, yeah," the four said together.

"I'm so excited! This is my first birthday party ever!" Gretchen stood up and started to jump around in excitement.

"Your first birthday party? What about the first six birthdays?" Mikey asked, sitting up too.

Gretchen stopped dancing and stared at her friends. She frowned and sat back down.

"You guys are my first friends. And since I've never had friends before, I've never had a real birthday party before."

TJ smiled and gripped Gretchen's shoulder.

"We'll be there, promise."

She smiled and hugged TJ, then Spinelli, Vince and Mikey.

"I'm so excited." She squealed.

* * *

><p>Spinelli walked down the aisle of a toy store, ten dollars in her hands. Flo just dropped her and Joey off so she could find a birthday gift for Gretchen. She wandered the aisles aimlessly trying to think what her friend would like for her birthday.<p>

'This is my first birthday party...' Spinelli thought about Gretchen's words the other day.

_I'm sure she would just appreciate me being there... but it's always nice to get gifts on your birthday..._

She was torn.

"Ash, are you almost done?" Joey popped around the corner and stared at his sister. He was holding a game cartridge and a pack of batteries their mother asked them to grab while she ran to get lunch for them.

"I don't know what to get her," Spinelli started to bite her nails, getting anxious about the whole situation.

"She's into science stuff, right?" Joey walked towards her and started looking at the toys.

"How about this?" He picked up a chemistry set and showed it to Spinelli.

"It's too much. I only have ten dollars, that's," She bent down and looked at the price tag. "eighty-five."

"I see your problem," Joey reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He leafed through the bills, calculating cost and tax in his head. "I'll spot you the extra cash," He put the chemistry set under his arm and started to head for the cashier.

"Joey, wait! You don't have to do that," Spinelli tugged on her brothers sweatshirt.

"I want to. If I didn't, then I wouldn't have offered." He said, handing the cashier the items.

"Thanks," She hugged her brother and patiently waited for him to check out.

* * *

><p>"Gretchen, Ashley's here," Gretchen's mother ushered Spinelli into the house. It was small on the outside but large on the inside. The dark blue door closed behind her as she stepped into the hallway.<p>

"Spinelli!" Gretchen emerged from what Spinelli assumed was the kitchen. "Come on, everyone's outside," Gretchen ran back through the kitchen and out the sliding glass door to the back yard.

"You can put your gift on that table over there," Gretchen said, pointing to a small table with some gifts on it.

Spinelli watched her friend run to the group of friends by her play house. TJ sat on top of the plastic roof, explaining something to Vince who was kicking a soccer ball with his knee. She never knew someone could be this excited about having a small party. But then again, Gretchen was a lot like Spinelli in the way of friends. This was the first time they ever had any friends and one good friend is a gem, but having five was like winning the lottery.

"Spin!" TJ smiled and called over his friend. Spinelli approached the group. "We're going to play hide and seek. We wanted to wait until you got here before we started."

"Okay," Spinelli said.

"I'm it!" Gretchen squealed. She started counting to twenty and the kids scattered to a hiding place.

Vince scurried up the tree and hid in the leaves. Mikey crawled into the play house, even though he almost as big as the house. She thought she found a good spot that didn't have any spider webs in it, when someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her in. It was TJ, gripping onto her hand and putting his fingers to his lips. Spinelli looked around to see if she could see Gretchen. She finished counting and started to look for the guys. In the corner of her eye, Spinelli could see TJ was very close to her, so close that she could feel him breathing on her. Her heart suddenly skipped a beat, but she didn't know why. Why would she feel like that to TJ? Why would he make her feel that way when they're this close? It's not like they've never been this close before. She turned and faced TJ who had a giant grin on his face. He shifted his eyes and they made contact with hers. They stared at each other for a few moments when they heard a high pitched giggle from above them.

"Found you! Vince is it!" Gretchen laughed, running back to the yard. TJ shot up and looked around, pulling Spinelli up with him.

"Cake time!" Gretchen's mother came outside into the yard with a small store bought cake, spray painted with blues, purples, and blacks and looked just like space.

"Happy birthday Gretchen!" The kid's sang the traditional birthday song and all ate some of the delicious vanilla cake.

"What'd you wish for girl?" Vince asked, nudging Gretchen with his arm.

"I didn't wish for anything, because all I've ever wanted is here with me right now." Gretchen said.

The kids pulled her into a hug, making that day a perfect day in the eye's of Gretchen.


	6. Fresh

In her room, Spinelli stood in front of the mirror, eyeing her reflection. She stared at her brown combat boots that her big brother Joey handed down to her. Sighing, she slowly moved her eyes up the figure looking back at her. She wore a new leather jacket and had her long, black hair in two simple braids and had her lucky hat resting on top of her head.

"I don't think I'm ready for this..." She mumbled to herself.

A knock on her door interrupted her self loathing.

"Come in,"

Joey's head peaked around the corner of the door, a smile on his face.

"How's my teenage sister?" He asked, stepping into the room.

Spinelli sighed again.

"I'm not ready for middle school. Things change when you hit middle school, people change. And I'm not ready for you to go to college next year either!" She kicked the frame of her bed in frustration, then sat down. Joey sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"You will be fantastic, and we can always chat on the web cam," He pointed to her computer.

"Yeah, I guess,"

"Come on, I'll give you a ride on my way to the high school." Joey stood up tall and stretched, scooping up Spinelli's back-pack. He marched out the bedroom door and she followed pursuit. But all she could think, while holding back tears, was Spinelli's don't cry.

* * *

><p>"Wow, I can't believe it," Vince rested on the side of the middle school wall, twirling a basketball on his pinky.<p>

"What? What can't you believe?" Mikey asked.

"I can't believe Spinelli and TJ still haven't admitted their undying love for each other."

The two boys laughed when a figure approached. He was the newest addition to the group, a small, scrawny boy from a military family. They moved to town while the gang was in the third grade. They always assumed his family would pack up and move off again, but here they are, seventh grade and Gus Griswald approached the two boys sitting on the steps by the middle school doors.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Gus asked, sitting down next to Mikey.

"Oh, Vince was saying how he couldn't believe the Spinelli and TJ-"

"Spinelli and TJ what?"

At that moment, TJ popped up out of nowhere, scaring Vince so badly, he dropped his basketball.

"Ha, ha! That, uh, TJ and Spinelli haven't shown up yet!" Vince got this look on his face when he spit out his lie. TJ stared at him for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders, turning to Gus and Mikey.

"I see you haven't moved on to bigger and better things, my man." He reached his hand out to Gus who clapped it with his own.

"Nah, man. The General says this will be our permanent home. He's retiring at the end of the year." Gus said, smiling at the idea of keeping friends for longer than expected.

"Righteous, bro." The boys laughed and joked before the first bell rang as a warning that class would begin in fifteen minutes. The four looked around, realizing they were missing two very important people.

"Hey, where's Gretchen and Spinelli?" Vince asked.

"Not sure." TJ replied.

"Did either of them call you or e-mail you on when they were showing up?" Gus asked, starting to bite his nails out of nervousness.

"Calm down, they'll be here."

At that moment, Gretchen sauntered around the corner. She had been away all summer, visiting her aunt Michelle in Cuba. For a second, the four boys almost didn't recognize her because she wasn't wearing her normal blue dress and knee high socks, nor was she wearing her large framed glasses. In fact, Gretchen upgraded her pale skin to a copper tan, had blonde high lights in her now curly brown hair, and wore a rather short pink skirt with a matching pink t-shirt, topping it off with a fuzzy purple sweater and purple Chuck Taylors. The boys could not take their eyes off of her.

"Hey guys," Gretchen greeted with a glossy smile.

"Wow, Gretchen, Cuba did a number on you," TJ said, pulling the teenage girl into a hug.

"Well, you know, there comes a time in every girls life when she needs to put away her elementary ways and grow up."

"Yeah," The boys robotically said together.

"Hey guys," Spinelli walked up next to Gretchen and eyed her for a moment. "Who's the new girl?"

The guys laughed and Gretchen punched Spinelli in the arm.

"It's me,"

"I know it's you Gretch, I was just kidding." Spinelli pulled Gretchen into a hug and the gang chit chatted for a few minutes until the final warning bell buzzed.

"Well, here we go," TJ said, looping Spinelli's arm into his. "Middle school,"

They made their way into the new building, each pulling out their new schedules they got at orientation three months ago.

"Looks like me and Gus have homeroom with Farnsworth," Mikey said, patting Gus on the back.

"I have homeroom with Jones on the third floor," Vince said. "What about you guys?"

"Asher," Gretchen said.

"Kelly," Spinelli and TJ said at the same time. They both turned to each other and smiled. All Spinelli could think was that nothing would tear us six apart, not even school.

* * *

><p>Spinelli stared at her schedule, trying to memorize the class and the room number:<p>

Homeroom - Mr. Asher 305  
>Pre Algebra - Mrs. Anderson 241<br>State History - Mr. Comstock 165  
>Lunch A<br>English - Mr. Roseburg 332  
>Integrated Science - Mrs. Andrews 112<br>P.E. - Mrs. Domeman GYM

_I can do this... _She thought to herself. _I can get through middle school. And if I can make it through middle school with no issues, I can make it through high school. And if I can make it through high school, I can make it through life, right?_

"Spinelli," TJ broke her concentration. She looked up from her paper and noticed everyone in homeroom had already left, except her and TJ.

"Huh?"

"You, uh, doing alright there Sport?"

She folded up her schedule and put her binder into her backpack.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What do you have next?" She asked, standing up.

"English, you?"

"Math."

"Well, what lunch do you have?"

"A."

"Cool, me too." They walked out of the classroom and into the crowded hallway. "I'm just down the hall,"

"I'm down stairs."

"Well, I guess I'll see you at lunch then?"

"Yeah, see ya," Spinelli waved to her friend and started down the stairs to her next class. She always hated the first days of school. It was always the teacher's going over the curriculum and not actually teaching anything. It just always seemed like a waste of time.

* * *

><p>Lunch rolled around fairly quickly and Spinelli hurried her way into line.<p>

"Oh my God, I cannot believe daddy cut me off and is making me buy this sludge of food," a nasally voice scuffed behind her. She knew exactly who it was and she would regret turning around to confirm it, but she did anyway.

Ashley Armbruster was staring into her purse complaining about daddy and money. Ashley Boulet clicked away on her cell phone, probably sending a nasty rumor on the first day of school. Ashley Quinlan gazed at her perfectly manicured finger nails and mumbled something about how her daddy gives her what ever she wants and never has to worry about losing money. Ashley Tomassian stood behind the three, a glazy look in her eye, meaning she was thinking really hard about something, probably something along the lines of how stupid her friends were. Ashley T. would be Spinelli's favorite, if she had a favorite. She didn't talk much and that made Spinelli happy.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the runt?" The four glared at Spinelli like she was a lost cause and had no reason to be in their presence.

"You don't have the right to be named Ashley," Ashley Q. scuffed.

"Yeah, who would have named a cockroach a powerful and graceful name like Ashley?" Ashley A. laughed.

The other three girls followed suite and laughed.

_I didn't even say anything, _Spinelli thought. She turned her back while the girls kept making snide remarks about her until she finally paid for her pizza and went to go find TJ. _Today was fine until they showed up..._


	7. Yale

"I see nothing has changed too much," Spinelli grumbled, sitting down next to TJ and Gretchen. She set her tray down and stared at her pizza. The Ashley's always bothered her, ever since she could remember. They were stuck up and prissy, and for the longest time, Spinelli always thought that was the reason why she hated them. But what if they were right?

_Why _did_ my parents name Ashley in the first place?_ Spinelli groaned out loud and went to slam her head on the table. She would have face planted in her pizza if TJ hadn't have moved her tray out of the way fast enough. A loud thud echoed through the cafeteria, making heads turn in their direction.

"You know, if you're trying not to get noticed, you're doing a terrible job," Gretchen whispered next to Spinelli's ear.

"I know," her voice muffled.

"Oh look, she's trying to hit herself out of existence!" Ashley A. laughed as the posy walked by their table.

"You're doing it all wrong Spinelli," Ashley B. said, flipping her long braid over her shoulder.

"Yeah, it'd be easier on everyone if you just died," Ashley Q. huffed.

"Yeah," Ashley T. laughed. The four walked off, leaving the three of them in shock.

"They've never been this mean before," Gretchen said, taking a bite of her tofu salad.

"Don't listen to them Spin. I need you in my life, and don't you ever think twice about it." TJ reached out and squeezed Spinelli's hand, making her feel a lot better.

The bell rang for the end of lunch and the three of them stood up to dispose of their meals.

"We'll I'm off. I'll see you guys after school, right?" Gretchen asked, hoisting her bag over her shoulders.

"Yeah, of course," TJ and Spinelli said together.

"Great, see ya," and like that, Gretchen was off, leaving the two best friends alone to walk to their next class.

"TJ, I know I shouldn't let it bother me, but what the Ashley's said, about me dying, I don't know, it's bothering me pretty badly."

TJ stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her. She shuffled her feet and suddenly felt ashamed for what she just said. He took her hands and pulled her into a hug, wrapping his strong arms around her waist.

"Don't ever leave me." He whispered in her hair.

She felt like crying. No one ever cared this much about her, except Joey.

* * *

><p>Spinelli looked up into the sky, feeling the warm September breeze on her face. She tried to be thankful for what she has, for her friend and family, for TJ. But Ashley Q.'s words bounced in her head. <em>It'd be easier on everyone if you just died<em>. She sighed, telling herself over and over that they were just words and that she was in control of her own life.

At that moment it went dark. Someone put their hands over her eyes.

"Guess who."

"Gretchen." Spinelli answered, giggling.

"Are you kidding?" The hands pulled away to reveal TJ standing behind her.

"Yeah I'm kidding, geese." She laughed.

"Want to walk home or is Joey picking you up?"

"He had a thing after school so I can walk home," She said, adjusting the strap of her back pack.

"Great."

They started to walk down the street alone, talking about their new classes and their new teachers. The elementary school thought it would be a stressful transition for students going from only one teacher to six. They made it seem like a big deal. But TJ and Spinelli continued to talk and both agree they would much rather see six teachers for only an hour each than to see one teacher for six straight hours.

"Well, first day of middle school wasn't too bad," TJ said, stopping at Spinelli's drive way.

"Yeah, I guess," Spinelli kicked a rock that bounced off her mail box.

"Are you still thinking about what the Ashley's were saying?"

She turned red with embarrassment and looked away.

"How many times am I going to have to say it?" He took her hand into his and put it up to his chest. "You are my best friend. They have no idea what they're talking about. They don't know you like I know you. And you need to believe in me when I say you are very special."

She was at a loss for words. She didn't want this moment to end. TJ was being so kind to her and she just didn't want it to end. Everything around her seemed to stop, everything except her and TJ. She could feel his heart pound under her hand, easily syncing up to her own beat. It grew faster and faster until she finally pulled her hand away.

"Are you okay?"

_He called me special._

"Yeah, I'm just tired."

_He called me special._

"Okay, well, I'm going to head home,"

_He called me special._

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow,"

_He called me special._

"Don't forget what I said Spinelli."

"I won't."

TJ waved good-bye and turned to head home, cursing himself for not doing what he really wanted to do. Spinelli turned on her heals and headed inside her house. She threw her jacket and bag in the closet and walked down the hall to the kitchen. She pulled out a bar stool and sat down, watching her mother cook dinner.

"How was school sweet-pea?" She asked.

"Fine," Spinelli replied.

"Go wash up for dinner, your brother will be home soon and dinner will be ready in five."

"Okay," she stood up and walked down the hall to her bedroom. She kicked off her boot and slipped her feet into her fuzzy bear slippers. All she wanted to do was flop onto her bed and pretend these feeling didn't exist. TJ was her best friend. If she grew feelings for him, what would that do to their friendship? How weird would it be fore the other guys? What would happen to the group if they couldn't work out at fight? What if they weren't really meant to be together? She grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. Why were feelings so complicated? She threw the pillow back onto the bed and walked out into the living room. Her dad was sitting on the couch watching tonight's wrestling match.

"Tonight's the Crusher's last match. He's retiring after this." Bob said, taking a sip of his beer.

"Huh," Spinelli said, sitting next to her father.

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into a hug. He smelt like a dad, musky but in a good way. Comforting.

"How was my Pookie's first day of school?"

"It was fine," She said.

The front door opened and Joey walked into the house. He had a big grin on his face and his walk had a bit of a bounce in it.

"What's up with you?" Spinelli asked.

"Nothing, just the best day ever!"

Spienlli followed her brother into the kitchen who was then followed by their father.

"Well, tell me about it? How'd the interview go?" Flo asked.

"Great! They're going to check up on my references and I should hear something back in about four weeks."

"Interview? Interview for what?" Spinelli looked around at her family. They weren't telling her something.

"I had an interview with Yale. Your big brother's going to be a lawyer!" Joey yelled with excitement.

An anvil landed on her heart. Yale? That's on the other side of the country. Why would he want to go so far away?

"Good job..." Tears welled up in her eyes. She stood up and headed for the bathroom.

"Sweet-pea, are you okay?" Flo asked.

"Yeah, just got an eye lash in my eye. Go ahead and start dinner without me."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Spinelli closed the bathroom door and sat on the toilet lid, letting the tears fall. Her big brother, the one person in her life who could do no wrong to her, who always stood up for her, who had always been there for her, is leaving next year for Yale. How could he do this to her? Didn't he love her? Didn't he love his family? If he did, then he would have applied somewhere closer. Her chest tightened as she cried more. Then a thought came to her; what if he doesn't get in? It was, in fact, just an interview. He said he would hear back in four weeks, maybe they'll deny him. But that would break his heart.

_God damn it! Why was everything changing?_


	8. Tree

The living room was quiet, just the way she liked it. Spinelli sat on the couch with her math book on the arm and her notes on her lap. Who knew graphs would be interesting? She wore her hair in a pony tale to keep it out of her face and had a fleece blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Fall get's cold quickly around here. Suddenly there was a knock on the front door, breaking Spinelli's concentration. She book-marked her page with her notes and got up, grumbling about how this was the only time she had to get work done before dad came home to watch TV. She opened the door and Gretchen stood in front of her, a big smile on her face.

"What's going on?" Spinelli asked, eyeing her friend suspiciously.

"The most amazing thing happened today!" She said, stepping inside and taking off her sweater.

"Sure, come in, I wasn't doing anything productive," Spinelli shut the door.

"Oh God, Spinelli! You should have gone to the dance tonight! The first dance of the year and it was so worth the five bucks." Gretchen flopped on the couch, her long wavy hair flying in all directions. Spinelli had to admit, Gretchen is gorgeous. She suddenly became aware of her Scooby-Doo PJ pants and tank top with no bra and how grungy she looks compared to Gretchen's short mini skirt and tube top.

"Yeah, well, I had other plans," Spinelli folded her arms. "What happened?"

"Vince kissed me! AH!" Gretchen covered her face with her beautifully manicured hands and exhaled loudly. "I mean, I had no idea he even liked me! But something happened to him over summer break. He's more... mature." She reached out and took Spinelli's hands. "I think this is it Spin, I think I'm in love."

"You got all that from one kiss?" She didn't believe it for a second. Vince only liked her because she got a make-over. But she didn't want to tell Gretchen that. She didn't want to lose her as a friend and she didn't want to lose Vince as a friend either.

"I know, it's amazing! I wish you could have been there to see it. Oh you and TJ need to hurry up and get together so we can double date!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold the phone. I don't like TJ like that." Spinelli put her hands up and back away.

"Of course you do!"

"No. I don't."

"Stop denying it. You two have been in love since day one."

"Stop it!" Spinelli put her hands on her head. "Just stop it! I don't love TJ and I never will! He's like a brother to me!"

"Okay, geez. Calm down." Gretchen stood up and pulled her into a hug. "So," She looked at the math book and smiled. "Need help with math?"

* * *

><p>"Are you going this year?" Mikey asked, plopping himself next to TJ.<p>

"Going where?" TJ asked.

"Trick or Treating? Halloween is in two weeks." He took a bite of a Red Vine.

"No, that's for children Mikey. We're teenagers now. We don't need to go trick or treating. We go to parties."

"What parties? We're thirteen! Most Halloween parties are high school parties." Gus piped in.

"I know, but my parents got it into their heads that we're having a Halloween party this year. Mom said the adults can have fun up stairs and us teen's can party down stairs in the basement."

"So what you're saying is... no to trick or treating?" Mikey asked.

"Yes, I'm saying no, and so are you two. You better come." TJ said, lightly punching Gus in the arm.

"Okay, okay. I'll cancel my plans and return my costume." Mikey said disappointed.

"Hey, buddy, I didn't say we weren't dressing up. It is, in fact, a Halloween party."

Mikey grew a big grin and hugged TJ.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Alright, alright, get off big guy, people are looking,"

Mikey pulled away and picked up his back pack.

"We got to go, Gus is tutoring me in world history before my test tomorrow."

"Okay, see ya," TJ said, waving.

"Bye," Gus and Mikey said together as they walked off into the school.

TJ sat by himself outside, staring at the tree he recognized as friendship tree. When his sister Becky came to the middle school, her class planted it as a reminder that friendship grows and even though the environment changes around it, it's still the same tree on the inside. He sighed, thinking of his sister. She's on her last leg of high school and she leaves next year to NYU to study fashion. He and his sister never acted close in public or around their friends, but when they were alone together, they always had the best time. She was his only sister and he couldn't trade her in for anything, so when he found out she was moving to New York next year, he acted like it was no big deal, but on the inside he was devastated. He can't imagine a life without her.

"Hey,"

TJ turned and saw Spinelli standing behind him.

"Hey," he replied.

"You have a look on your face." She sat down.

"I do?"

"Yeah, and I know it very well."

"Oh yeah?" He smiled.

"Yeah, Joey got accepted into Yale for next year. We found out last night when he got his acceptance letter."

TJ's smile faded.

"Oh Spin, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, well, you got the same sad face I have. What happened?"

"Oh, um, well... Becky's moving to New York to study fashion."

"Oh. I thought you hated her."

"I don't hate her, I mean, she's my sister."

"Right."

"It's just going to be hard, living without her. It's probably different for you because you and Joey are closer."

"I would say we're equally close to our older siblings. We just show it differently."

They sat in their own silence for a few minutes, both staring at the tree. TJ explained that Becky and her class planted the tree six years ago and explained the meaning behind it. They both sat there, looking at the tree, both thinking the same thing; _Will we end up like our siblings?_


	9. Party

"I don't think I'm dressing up this year," Spinelli said, standing in front of the store front window.

Gretchen stood next to her and sighed.

"If I have to dress up, so do you." She applied more lip gloss and stuck the tube back into her purse.

"Dressing up is for children and we're teenagers now. What's the point?"

"The point is that TJ is having a Halloween party and everyone is dressing up. Just because we're not trick or treating anymore doesn't mean we can't have fun playing a new role every now and then." Gretchen turned to her best friend and put her hand on her shoulder. "Do you remember the last time you refused to dress up for Halloween?"

"Yeah," Spinelli looked at her feet and remember the year in the fifth grade where she lost her Halloween spirit. She crushed her friends spirit on the way and had to make it up to them by setting up a haunted house in the vacant manor down the block. "I don't know Gretch, this year is different."

"Please Spinelli?"

"Fine!" She threw her hands in the air, giving up the argument. "I'll dress up. What are you going as? Einstein? William Shakespeare? Van Gogh?"

"A nurse."

"A nurse? Why?"

"Because, for once I don't want to do something every one expects me to do."

Spinelli rolled her eyes. Her friend has become way into society images. A nurse?

"Okay, fine, What should I go as?"

Gretchen looked at her, tapping her chin.

"Marilyn Monroe!"

"No."

"Oh come on, she's pretty and elegant and a wonderful roll model."

"I'm not wearing a dress."

"Come on, Spin! You got the look for her. Please?"

"I said no. I'll figure out what I'll wear when the store opens,"

The two girls turned back to the store front, waiting for the next five minutes for Mr. Winniburg to open the costume shop.

* * *

><p>Spinelli stood in front of her mirror, staring at the girl in front of her.<p>

_I keep finding myself here, looking at this person changing in front of me..._

She wore a knee length, white halter top dress and white, one inch heals. Her mother insisted she wore her party pearls to go with the costume. Gretchen did her hair up and covered the black strands with a light blond wig which she had large curls done and pinned them to give them the style she needed. Gretchen then did her make-up; bright red lipstick, light pink blush, mascara and eye-liner and a dot of the eye liner under her eye for the final touch. She did, in fact, look like Marilyn Monroe.

"You look FANTASTIC!" Gretchen squealed, clapping her hands with excitement.

"I look ridiculous. I can't believe I let you talk me into this,"

"Stop it. Grab the coat I got you and lets go, we're going to be late to the party." Gretchen grabbed her purse. She wore a short, tight white dress with a red cross symbol in the bottom of the skirt. It was a strapless dress that made Gretchen's body look better than it should have.

_This girl is going to get herself into trouble._

The girls headed for the bedroom door, Gretchen strutting, Spinelli wobbling.

_I'm going to break my ankle in these crap shoes..._

* * *

><p>"Oh wow, Gretchen, darling, don't you look... good." Mrs. Detweiller said, answering the door for the girls.<p>

Thanks Mrs. D.!" Gretchen said, walking into the warm house.

"And Spinelli, Marilyn Monroe, right? Wow, you look fantastic."

"Thanks Janet." Spinelli said with a struggled smile.

The two walked through the house and down to the basement where loud, heavy metal music played through the surround-sound system. There were several people already at the party, Gus and Mikey who dressed and Rocky and Bullwinkle. Vince was an NBA player. There was a PacMan and a Pikachu standing in the corning drinking from red SoLo cups. So far the party looked pretty hoppin'.

"I'm glad you guys made it," TJ said, walking up to the girls. He was wearing his old werewolf costume from last year but this time he had the head off. He gave Gretchen a long hug, longer than Spinelli would have liked. He then turned to her and stopped. His face twisted with amusement. "Spinelli?"

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." Spinelli folded her arms in frustration.

"No, no, it's just, it's been a while since I've seen you in a dress, or wear makeup..." TJ burst into laughter, holding his side with a fake-clawed hand.

"Gretchen talked me into it, okay?" She shoved passed him and headed for the food. Nothing calmed her down more than food and TJ's mom always made the best sandwiches.

"Oh... My... God!"

Spinelli groaned.

_When I thought tonight would be easy going, TJ just had to invite everyone..._

She turned around and saw the Ashley's, all four of them dressed the same. And not only were they dressed the same, but they were also dress like her, like Marilyn Monroe. Ashley A. stepped closer to Spinelli and peered down into her dark green eyes.

"How dare you?" She hissed in Spinelli's face. "You don't deserve to wear this outfit." Ashley poked Spinelli in the chest with her long, white-tipped finger nail.

"Well, you don't deserve to be at this party," Spinelli retorted.

Ashley A. stood up straight and started to laugh, followed by the echoing laughter of the other Ashley's.

"For your information, twit, TJ invited me himself. And wherever I go, they go," she waved an elegant hand to her posey who stuck their noses up in the air.

She didn't know what to say. TJ invited her? He knew how he felt about them, why did he invite them?

Spinelli turned and walked away, leaving the Ashley's to cackle behind her. She was so mad, she wanted to cry. She walked over to Gretchen who had to arms wrapped around Vince.

"Gretch, I'm leaving. I'll talk to you tomorrow," Spinelli said, grabbing her coat.

"What? Why?" Gretchen reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Because, TJ went behind my back and invited the Ashley's to this stupid party that I didn't even want to come to in the first place!" She snarled and pulled away, heading for the stairs.

"Spinelli, hey, wait! Come on, he pretty much invited everyone from class, look, even Randall is here," Gretchen pointed across the room to a short, skinny kid dressed in a top hat and suit with a fake mustache.

She stopped and sighed. "Well, I guess..."

"See? Come on, it looks like a game is about to start," Gretchen took Spinelli's hand and Vince's hand and dragged the two towards the crowd of kids in the middle of the room.

"Okay, so, we're going to pay seven minutes in heaven, Ashley style." Ashley A. announced, holding up Randall's top hat. "Inside the hat are numbers. The girls pick first and then the boys will pick from the batch of numbers over there," she pointed to a bowl on a chair. "Matching numbers will hook up in a closet for seven minutes."

"Oooooooh," The girls giggles and the boys shied away.

"Okay, okay! Let's do this!"

The girls huddled around the hat and pulled out numbers. Spinelli watched the spectacle in front of her. Gretchen hopped over to her and handed her a piece of paper.

"Here, I grabbed you one,"

"No, thanks. I don't want to play stupid couple games." Spinelli turned and headed back to the food.

"Please Spin? If you don't play, there will be an uneven amount of people." Gretchen begged. Spinelli rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine! But you can't ask for anything else until the new year!" She couldn't believe Gretchen was asking another favor, especially when she know's that she doesn't want to do this. Spinelli took the paper and looked at the number.

"Six." She mumbled to herself. With her luck tonight, she'll end up with Randall and if he tries anything, she'll break his weaselly nose.

"Okay, one's go over there, two's over there, three's over here," Ashley A. and Ashley Q. started to pin up signs with numbers over corners and doorways. "Now you know where to go, we'll turn the lights off to give everyone privacy," Ashley B. flipped the lights.

Spinelli turned to the direction number six was. It was one of the closets on the far side of the basement. She opened the door and stepped in.

"Is, uh, anyone in here?" She whispered. She has always hated the dark. She felt a hand brush up against her arm. The hand didn't feel like a hand, but like a claw._ Oh my god, it's TJ. I'm in a dark closet with TJ and we're suppose to kiss!_

The claw hand gripped onto her arm tighter as the figure pulled her in. She felt a pair of lips brush against her own. She suddenly melted. His lips pressed more against her, opening up a little. She gave into the passion and moved with the motions.

_I can't believe I'm kissing TJ!_

The door burst open and a bright flash flooded Spinelli's eyes.

"What the...?" She pulled away and rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of the spots.

"Oh my God! I can't believe that worked!" Ashley A. burst into hysterical laughter.

Spinelli opened her eyes and looked up. Everyone was standing in front of her, either laughing or too in shock to laugh. Gretchen had her hands over her mouth, eyes wide. Next to her was Vince with his jaw dropped. And TJ scowled and shook his head.

_Wait. TJ? _

She turned to the person standing next to her and almost vomited. Randall gave her a wink as he shimmied off the costume he put on. He flipped his hat back on his head and tipped it in Spinelli's direction.

"Pleasure doing business with you," And walked through the crowd.

_I'm seriously going to kill myself._


	10. Shame

Spinelli couldn't believe what had just happened to her. She laid in bed, crying, wishing she had never gone to that stupid party in the first place. Why did the Ashley's hate her so much that they would do all of that just to embarrass her? She kept thinking about the look on TJ's face, the look up disgust and disappointment. Did he really believe she wanted that? Or was that scowl for the Ashley's? She couldn't really say because she couldn't find TJ after the incident and when she couldn't find him, she took off. Gretchen tried to stop her but Spinelli kept running.

_How am I going to face everyone at school on Monday?_

A knock came from her door.

"Go away!" Her voice cracked as she threw the blankets over her disheveled head.

"It's me Pooky, daddy," Bob's voice came from the other side of the wall.

"I don't want to talk to anyone. Please, leave me alone."

"Okay, well, when you do decide you want to talk, just let me know. I'm all ears," And with that, Bob left the door. He found his wife sitting on the bar stool in the kitchen, hovering over a mug of coffee.

"Did she come out?" She asked, looking up from the dark mixture.

"No, she won't even open the door." Bob sat down next to Flo and took a sip of his own coffee.

"Maybe we should call Joe? He's always had a way with her." Flo suggested.

"I'll give him a call, but I'm not sure he'll drop his friends for poor Pooky." Bob stood up and grabbed the land-line, dialing Joes best friend's home number. "Hello? Mrs. Pensky, is my son Joe still hanging around?"

"Oh yes Mr. Spinelli, let me get him," The woman on the other line replied.

"Hello?" Joes voice came from the receiver.

"Hi Joe, it's dad, look, your mother and I were wondering if you could come home early tonight. Something happened to Ashley, and we think she could use your help."

"Well, what happened?"

"We're not sure, she came home from a party in tears and locked herself in her room. She won't tell me or your mother what happened."

There was silence on Joes end.

"Okay, I'll be home in ten,"

Joe hung up the phone and turned to Mrs. Pensky.

"Thank you ma'am." He handed her the phone and headed back to the gang.

"Hey Joe, what's up bro?" Alex Pensky asked. He was sitting on the floor of his room with Rachelle Monarch in his lap, both of which were dressed as mummies.

"I got to get home, family issues," Joe grabbed his backpack and turned for the door.

"Oh Joe, please don't go, we were having so much fun," A soft hand touched his shoulder. He turned and gave Becky Detweiller a gentle smile.

"I would love to stay, really. But I need to get home."

Becky pouted, moving her hair behind her ear, trying to seem irresistible to Joe, but the effect wasn't working. He patter her on the arm and walked out of the room.

"Ouch, Beck, need a blanket for that cold shoulder?"

"Shut up Rachelle!"

Alex and Rachelle giggled over the scene but commenced to making out. Becky huffed and grabbed her purse.

"I'm going home too, see ya suckers."

The two lovers didn't even respond with Becky stormed out of the house.

_How dare he blow me off like that! I'm a catch!_

Becky turned down her block and headed for her house. She walked up the steps of her deck and turned the knob of the red door.

_Joey Spinelli will regret tonight._

She opened the door to find her parents Halloween party coming to an end. Some of TJ's friends were leaving as well which meant no more parties for tonight.

"Becky, dear, your father and I are going to call it a night. That was the last of Theodor's friends so make sure to lock up and turn off the lights before going to bed." Janet said, picking up some cups that were sitting on the counter.

"Sure mom," Becky said, throwing her jacket on the coat rack. She locked the front door and turned off the living room and kitchen lights. She walked down the hall to her room, passing TJ's room on the way.

_THUD. THUD. THUD._

_What was that twerp doing?_

Becky knocked on his door.

"TJ? You okay?"

"Go away Becky," TJ yelled from the other side.

"Damn it, TJ, open up." She reached for the knob and jiggled it, but he locked it.

"Please, Becky, I don't want to talk to anyone."

"TJ, I'm your sister, and I know we fight a lot, but I'm here to listen if you have any problems. It's my duty as the older one to help you."

It was quiet for a minute until Becky heard the door unlatch. She turned the knob and the door swung open, revealing TJ sitting on the floor of his room throwing darts at his wall. He looked like a mess, like he'd been crying. But TJ never cries, he usually laughs the pain away. But maybe this was a different kind of pain he'd never felt before.

"Tell me what happened." Becky said down next to him and started to fiddle with the carpet.

"I don't know, I just, there's this, girl, who I thought I liked, but I think I'm wrong. I found her kissing another guy tonight." TJ threw another dart at the wall.

"Were you guys playing a game?" Becky knew all the party games all too well. With this being his first co-ed party, they might have been playing spin the bottle or something.

"Yeah, it was a dumb game they Ashley's came up with. But kissing the guy wasn't the worse part, it was who she was kissing."

"Who was it?"

"Randall Weems."

Becky shuddered. The Weems family is notorious for being creepy weasels. Just thinking about anyone who would be interested in a Weems gave her chills.

"What game were you two playing?"

"Seven minutes in heaven,"

"And did she know she was in a closet with Randall?"

"I think so, but it all happened so fast,"

"TJ, you idiot, she didn't know who she was kissing! Was she upset?"

"Yeah, but probably because we saw them, and the Ashley's took a... picture..." TJ looked down at his hands ashamed.

"They did what?" Becky shoved TJ over in frustration. "I can't believe you thought that for one, she was even interested in the guy. And two, that you didn't think it was weird those snobby brats took a picture of it."

"I just thought they were being themselves."

"And you probably didn't think of the fact that these girls feast of other peoples embarrassments. And who do they hate more than anyone in the world, than Ashley Spinelli. So of course they would do what ever they could to humiliate the crap out of her."

TJ nodded his head in thought, then looked up at his sister.

"Hey, I didn't say anything about Spinelli,"

"I took a shot. Ashley's a great girl who has a good head on her shoulders. She wouldn't voluntarily hook up with Randall. Her brother, on the other hand, can go to Hell." Becky stood up and walked to the door.

"Hey Beck, thanks."

"No problem, twerp."

* * *

><p>"Knock, Knock," Joey turned the handle of Spinelli's door and eased it open. "Wan'a talk?"<p>

"No, go away," Spinelli was laying on her bed playing her GameBoy.

"Come on Ash, talk to me. Mom and dad are worried." Joey sat on her bed and she sat up.

"You're not going to leave until I talk, right?"

"Right,"

Spinelli sighed and looked up at her big brother. "The Ashley's tricked me into kissing some who's more vile than the plague and everyone saw and laughed and I'm sure I lost the guy I like as a friend because of it all and I couldn't find him to try and explain it was all the Ashley's fault but I couldn't find him and he won't return my calls and I just don't know what to do because I don't think he will ever forgive me for this accident and I know everyone will never forget what happened because the stupid A's took a stupid picture and will probably hand them out like candy on Monday!" Spienlli burst into tears as she threw her game across the room.

"Come here," Joey pulled her into a hug as she sobbed into his chest. "You'll be okay." She kept crying for about thirty minutes until it finally got quiet. Joey looked down at the head resting on his thigh. She cried herself to sleep.

_She just needed to cry,_

"We can talk in the morning,"

Joey slowly lifted up her head and replaced the empty space with a pillow. He covered her up with her blankets and turned off the lights, leaving the room.

"Well?" Flo asked when he walked into the living room.

"She'll be just fine."


	11. Birds

"So, TJ was never mad?" Gretchen asked, sipping on her Frappuccino.

"I guess not. He told me some of the guys were starting drama and he needed some alone time. That it had nothing to do with the incident. He even told me he's stopped talking to Ashley for what she did." Spinelli replied. She took a bite of her scone and sighed. She couldn't help but get the feeling that TJ was lying, but she couldn't deny her happiness when he called her last night.

"Well, I'm glad we're okay."

"Yeah."

The two girls sat in the Starbucks, watching the hustle and bustle of the town walk by. It was a somber Sunday afternoon and the girls had no idea what to do to pass the time.

"Well, I need to go meet up with Vince. He's taking me to the movies after practice." Gretchen abruptly stood up and downed the rest of her coffee.

"What? And leave me?"

"You'll be fine, love. Look, I really got to go, maybe we can do something tomorrow after school." Gretchen grabbed her purse and headed for the door. Spinelli just watched in amazement. She couldn't believe her best friend was ditching her.

Spinelli sat in the coffee house for a total of two seconds before she left herself. If she's going to have a lazy Sunday, she better do it right. She went home and headed straight for her room. She took off her clothes and climbed into her most comfortable pajamas. She pulled out the braids in her hairs and crawled under her warm blankets, and turned on the TV. Sunday on the Horror channel is B rated movies, back to back and she couldn't wait to get started. She started off with the Critters, a great movie to start off with little fuzzy creatures from planets beyond eating farm people; tasteful. The next movie was The Birds, her all time favorite B rated film. Spinelli was really zoned into the movie that when she her a tapping on her window she jumped nearly three feet off her bed, thinking it was a processed bird coming to get her. But when she opened her curtains, expecting a suicidal crow, she found TJ smiling at her. She opened her window and rested her arms on sill.

"What're you up to?" TJ asked.

"Just watching some movies, you?" Spinelli brushed her hair behind her ear and TJ couldn't help but make a note on how pretty she was with her hair down.

"What mo-" A woman screams in the background of Spinelli's room. "B rated Sunday?" TJ asks.

Spinelli smiles and confirms his suspicion.

"Want to come in?" She held open the window.

"I thought you'd never ask." TJ climbed through the window into her room. "Wow, it's clean,"

Spinelli beamed with pride, having cleaned her room yesterday.

"You're mom did a great job," He joked. Spinelli punched him in the arm and crawled back into her blankets. TJ took off his shoes and sat next to her.

"Need some blanket? It's kind of cold in here," Spinelli holds up a side of the blanket for TJ to crawl under, and he did, tucking in the blanket so there wouldn't be a draft. They finished up the movie and made fun of the female actors or their performance and compared B rated movies to newer horror movies. The next few movies came on and they watched and laughed at the lack of acting the whole time.

TJ finally looked at his watch.

"Where are you parents? It's almost ten-thirty."

Spinelli yawned and stretched. Did she really spend nine hours watching B rated movies back to back?

"Mom's at a woman's retreat and dad is on a business trip. They're both going to be back Tuesday."

"What about Joey?"

"He's home."

"Ah, got'ya." TJ pointed a finger at her and winked.

"What about you? I'm surprised Janet hasn't called me to see if you were here." Spinelli said, pulling her knee's closer to her chest.

"I told her I was staying at Vince's tonight."

"But isn't he on a date with Gretchen?"

"Yeah. I'm gon'na head over there around midnight when he gets back."

_Vince is keep Gretchen out till midnight? On a school night?_

"Oh, okay. Want some food while you wait?" Spinelli stood up and slipped on her slippers.

"Sure. Steak and baked potato's with a dash of cilantro."

"Macaroni and cheese it is," Spinelli left the room and headed for the kitchen. This wasn't unfamiliar. TJ's stayed all night before. But for some reason, she felt nervous, like she needed to prove something.

TJ sat on her bed, rubbing his hand over the spot that she vacated. He couldn't get her out of his head and it was driving him crazy. And now she's making him dinner, which is so damn cute that he just might explode.

_Keep your cool, man._

TJ thought every now and then what it would be like to kiss her again. The guys made them do it in the fourth grade to see what would happen but it was a kid kiss, so it didn't actually count. He wanted to know the softness of her lips on his. He wanted to pull her into his arms and tell her that she means more to him than the world. That he might even... love her. But he doesn't want to hurt her, or ruin their friendship if she doesn't feel the same. And what if when they get older, their feelings change? He couldn't break her heart and he knows that he wouldn't be able to handle a broken heart himself.

"Here's your food," Spinelli said, walking through the door carrying two bowls of macaroni and cheese.

"Thanks." The two friends ate their food and commenced with the B rated horror films, ending the night with the two falling asleep on Spinelli's bed.

* * *

><p>TJ's eyes fluttered open as he looked up at the alarm clock on the night stand. four-eighteen. He yawned and closed his eyes again, snuggling closer to the body next to him.<p>

_This is nice. _

TJ's eye's burst open realizing who was wrapped in his arms. Her small head rested on his chest and her black hair was laying in all directions. His heart beat picked up in pace when he looked down to confirm that it was, in fact, Ashley Spinelli laying on him. She looked so peaceful sleeping that he couldn't believe what he was about to do. He slowly eased out from under her and replaced his body with a pillow. He crawled out of bed and looked down at her. She didn't even shift when he moved which meant she was in a deep dream. TJ stroked her hair and smiled, bending down over her face.

"Sleep well, dear." He whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. A small smiled formed on her face when he pulled away. He wished he could have done more, but he didn't want to scare her. So instead he covered her up with more blankets and headed out to the living room where he would try to sleep on the couch for the next three hours. And by sleep, he means by thinking of Spinelli and dreaming of Spinelli while being wide awake until her alarm goes off as a warning to get up and get ready for school.


End file.
